Powerful Friendship, Iron Bond
by Vulaan Kulaas
Summary: These two were considered odd for a time, becoming friends due to being completely different species. That doesn't matter to them for their close bond proves that friendship doesn't care about what you look like, it only cares about the heart that gives it to others in need of it and then receives it.
1. Breakfast in Bed

A/N: Hey guys! This little one-shot is a birthday gift to my friend, iheartgod175 so wish her a good rest of the year! Happy birthday, buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys, so yeah...

* * *

It was a quiet morning in the small town of Hoop 'n Holler, and for once the morning was unusually cool as Droop-a-Long slowly made his way into the kitchen. 'Hmm...I believe it's Mr. Ricochet's off day. But what should I make for him?' The pinked furred coyote thought to himself, his face twisted into thought as he looked around. His tail swished around, and a large smile spread across his muzzle as an idea smacked him like a certain rabbit deprived of his precious sweets.

Making his way towards the sink, he washed his hands and then decided to open a window. It was very early, the sun hasn't risen yet and his best friend was still asleep at this hour. Luckily his room wasn't near the kitchen so he would be able to fix his breakfast without him sniffing it out. After washing his hands again, he looked out the window to see if the milkman has brought milk and eggs yet.

"Thank goodness he's prompt." The coyote mumbled out loud to himself, making his way towards the front door. Slowly opening it, he breathed in the crisp cool air and savored it, knowing it was going to get hotter than a roasted turkey by mid-day. Once he had everything, he checked to make sure the eggs weren't cracked. Satisfied that they were in good condition, his eyes trailed around to see if there was any trouble. So far, so good. With that he backed up and softly shut the door with his foot, making his way towards the kitchen once more.

Washing his hands once more, he then proceeded to make breakfast for his rabbit friend. After a few mishaps, he finally had a rather large breakfast sitting on a tray. It took him an hour and thirty minutes, but he couldn't help but feel proud of himself as he looked down at the tray. It had a plate stacked with pancakes with a large cup of butter and carrot syrup, toast with peach jam and butter, slightly overcooked scrambled eggs, carrots and celery, a glass bottle of milk, some orange juice and finally coffee with creamer and sugar.

"Golly, I hope he'll be able to eat all of this..." He frowned, then shrugged. Grabbing the tray, he slowly made his way towards Ricochet's room while being very careful with the food and most certainly the drinks. He didn't want a mess, and that hot coffee didn't need to spill anywhere on him. It took a long while, but he finally made it.

'Phew! That was close!' He sighed mentally, then bit back a groan as he remembered about the closed door. Oh come on! Why couldn't it have been cracked open? It would've made things a lot easier. Shaking his head, he then made the difficult process of opening the door with one hand, without spilling anything.

Once he finally got it open, he made his way into the room. Thank goodness he didn't wear his hat, otherwise making breakfast and bringing it to his friend would've been a royal pain in the behind. He bit his tongue to avoid yelping as he stubbed his toe, cursing the fact he was being clumsy today of all mornings. The smell of food reached the one in bed, and the rabbit began to stir before he yawned and stretched. Droop-a-Long winced as his friend's bones popped, but a pair of sleepy eyes opened.

"Hmm? D-Droopy? Why are you up so early?" His speech was very slurred due to being half-asleep, and the fact it was the best night of sleep he had in a long time. Pain flashed through the rabbit's face as his back protested the movement of him sitting up, the bruised up area of his body now starting to hurt. It had been two days since he chased down an outlaw, he had been caught off guard when the punk kicked him into a wall and he slid to the ground.

His back had just started hurting last night, but he wasn't going to tell his friend that. Goodness knows he didn't need him to worry, since it was just a bruised up back after all. Luckily, the coyote was busy trying to not drop the tray in his lap and as such he wasn't looking at his face. He masked the pain with a smile as he looked upon the food, his stomach roaring with hunger.

He was so tired last night he went straight to bed without eating anything, and this large breakfast would fill him up nicely. "It's not very early, it's about...hmm...8:54 right now. Very early would be six, when I woke up." His friend's voice brought his thoughts back, and he nodded.

"Why thank you for making me breakfast in bed, Droop-a-Long. That was very kind of you to do so." He softly replied to him, and the coyote beamed at him.

"You're welcome, I had to do something for my best friend. I hope you enjoy it." He walked towards the table in his room, sitting down in a chair while reading yesterday's newspaper as Ricochet ate his meal.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to eat everything, and to drink everything as well. The pink furred coyote looked up as his friend placed the tray over on the table right next to his bed, and he quickly stood up and walked on over to him. "Today's your off day Mr. Ricochet, you shouldn't be up and-" He was cut off, due to his nightshirt rising up a little. The nasty looking bruises peeked at him, and he grabbed the bottom of it despite the rabbit telling him he was fine.

A gasp escaped him as he saw how badly he was bruised and he finally managed to choke out, "What in Sam Hill's name happened to you?! When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" He didn't sound angry, he mainly sounded shocked but a little hurt that his friend hid this from him. He could've helped, but instead he hides it!

"It's no big deal Droop-a-Long, just a scuffle with an outlaw two days ago. I don't have any broken bones, and I figured there was no point in telling you since you'd worry." He replied, but Droop looked down at him and frowned.

"Since I'd worry? Ricochet, you're my friend! It's my job to worry about you, since you're a workaholic daredevil! For Pete's sake, someone needs to remind you every now and then that you're cared about, and it might as well be me! You're almost like a brother to me, and as such brothers need to take care of each other!" He huffed and quickly pulled his nightshirt back down, then sighed.

"But I'm not truly angry with you, since I know how you are...but please, let me take care of you today! You always took care of me, so please let me return the favor!" His eyes bore into his with a slight film of tears, begging him to allow him to take care of him. The rabbit couldn't help but be touched after he had gotten over the shock of the normally quiet coyote's words.

"How about this Droopy: I do some of my things I save for my off days today...with you by my side. If you think it's too much for me then...I'll take it easy." Droop-a-Long knew how difficult it was for him to say that, since his pride was legendary around these parts. He couldn't help but smile at this, knowing how he values their friendship.

"Alright, we can do that Mr. Ricochet. But I'm choosing your outfit for the day." He replied, and Ricochet couldn't help but laugh at this.

* * *

A/N: So, it is finished! Tell me what ya'll think, and I hope I kept them in character.


	2. Vengeance Will Be Mine

A/N: Hey guys! An idea has smacked into me so I've decided to make this a two or three shot. Mind you, I won't copy off my friend and this is what happens when...well you'll find out. I hope ya'll enjoy this, and this takes place a couple of days after the first chapter. And this chapter could be considered a sequel to her fic, "Ricochet's Day Off." Hehehehehe. Oh, and the darkness of this chapter will be why I had to bump it up to a T rating, so you've been warned.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night as Droop-a-Long made his way into his friend's room. He rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn, since he hadn't got one wink of sleep tonight. What he saw woke him up quickly, due to the fact Ricochet was slumped over on the wall. His green eyes widened in fear as he saw the rabbit shake, thinking he was going to have a seizure. "Mr Ricochet, are you alright?" He asked, rushing on over to him. He grabbed him just as he pitched forward, his white fur matted with sweat. His yellow eyes were wide, and his breaths came out in ragged gasps. "Answer me!" The sheriff's gaze was unfocused, but he latched onto him regardless.

"D-Droopy! My son! I have to get my son!" His eyes were feral with terror and pain, and the coyote then realized his friend had a nightmare and was still in the grip of it. Droop-a-Long wrapped his arms around Ricochet, grabbing the handkerchief around his neck and started to dab the sweat away from his eyes. He then frowned as he felt the rabbit's forehead, and then yanked it back when he felt the heat. Wonderful, now not only did he have a nightmare he was sick with a high fever.

"Your son is okay Ricochet, you're sick with a fever. You must rest, or you'll get even sicker!" The coyote replied sternly, leading him back to the bed and making sure he was comfortable. To make sure the rabbit didn't get overheated, he took his shirt off and pulled the covers away from his body. Seeing him reach for it, he shook his head and pushed him back down. "You'll get hotter with the cover, so please just rest." He felt a pang of sorrow as his friend let out a groan, hating how vulnerable he was at the moment.

The pink furred deputy sighed, soon sitting at the head of the bed and began to rub the top of his head, in between Ricochet's ears hoping it would help him begin to nod off. It worked, but it took a while before he fell asleep. Droop-a-Long knew the only reason he wasn't talking or fighting back was because of how sick he was, and the coyote had an ominous feeling in his gut that something was going to happen tonight.

A surge of protectiveness and unusual rage rushed through him at the thought of anyone getting a hold of his sick friend, and he will make sure no one touched him.

Unfortunately, he didn't realize what kind of price his vow came with...

* * *

A couple of hours later had a group of outlaws led by Jasper hiding out at a bar. "Heh heh heh...so it seems like the rabbit's sick with a fever. How about we go give him a get well gift?" One outlaw snickered, and the outlaw leader smirked at him.

"Now now...calm yourself Antonio. We can't nab the sheriff with that coyote standing guard over him, you and the other boys will have to knock him out while I'm busy hauling the rabbit's sorry carcass out to the wagon." He took a sip of his beer, his cold eyes betraying the excitement at the thought of getting a hold of that goody two shoes.

One of the other outlaws gulped as he stared at him. "Are you crazy Jasper? Remember what happened last time when we got a hold of him? He about ripped my arm off and nearly strangled you to death!" Jasper scoffed and glared at him.

"That was because we were caught off guard last time, not knowing he would lose his temper like that. But this time we'll be ready...to take what's dear to him." A cruel laugh ripped from his throat, and after a while he took another sip of his beer as a smile appeared on his face.

That stupid mutt wouldn't know what will hit him until it's too late, and he was going to enjoy seeing the look on his face as he...well he didn't want to get too caught up in his act of revenge, now did he?

Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Droop-a-Long was about to doze off himself, until the creaking of the floorboards nearly caused him to fall out of the bed. He quickly stood up, wincing at the surge of vertigo that nearly made his dinner paint the floor. Swallowing to settle his stomach, the fur on the back of his neck rose as he heard voices.

"Keep it down, idiot! That mutt has good hearing!" One outlaw hissed quietly to the other as the small group of four made their way to Ricochet's room. Jasper rolled his eyes as he fought the urge to slap them upside the head, since they might screw everything up. A low growl caused the three humans to freeze, and they looked over at the single coyote that was with them.

He looked like his younger brother, Droop-a-Long but his fur was a dark grey instead of pink. His green eyes held a cruel gleam in them as he kicked the door down, and he stared his brother in the eyes. "Well, it's been far too long since we've seen each other, hasn't it little brother? About ten years?" He growled, soon lunging at the sleep deprived male. Due to his reflexes not being sharp if he had been more awake, he was tackled to the floor with a startled yelp.

"Wha-hey! Get off me, Drag-a-Long!" He snarled, trying to get his older brother off of him. "You scumbag!" The breath was knocked out of him when a gray fist smashed into his face, snapping his head to the side. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Jasper and the other outlaws walk towards Ricochet, ready to run off with him.

"No! You leave my friend alone!" A terrifying snarl ripped from his throat, he managed to jerk a paw free and slashed his claws across his brother's face. Drag-a-Long yowled, the unexpected attack catching him off guard. Seeing that he was busy trying to get the blood out of his eyes, Droop-a-Long kicked him in the stomach, causing him to crash into a wall.

A burst of adrenaline helped him stand up, and he charged at the outlaw running out with his rabbit friend. Jasper pulled a gun and shot at him, causing the coyote to narrowly avoid getting shot. Jasper and the other man, Antonio blocked the enraged canine from chasing after Steve since that man had Ricochet.  
Despite what had happened last time, they were ready for revenge.

Droop-a-Long yelled out in pain as his back was ripped open thanks to his brother's claws, apparently he recovered faster than he thought. "Thought that would stop me, didn't ya brat?" The outlaw growled, soon slamming his foot into the back of his brother's knee with enough force to make him crumple to the floor.

Grabbing him by the jaw, the vicious coyote then jerked him up and his foot smashed into his ribs with enough force to break a couple. The pain caused Droop-a-Long to cry out, Jasper then grabbed the pink coyote's arm and twisted it behind his back. "I would love to stay and beat on you, but sadly I have other...things I need to take care of." The human hissed, before he used the butt of his gun to slam it into the coyote's temple.

When he saw that he was unconscious, the group then made their getaway after a note was hastily scribbled on paper. The note was on the floor next to Droop-a-Long, and by the time he would even get to them...

It would be too late, and the town of Hoop n'Holler would be without their sheriff. All Jasper could do as they escaped by wagon was grin widely and laugh at the thought.

* * *

A/N: Yeeeeah..things got intense huh? Welp, Drag-a-Long Coyote is my OC and the older brother of Droop-a-Long. In other words, this outlaw coyote could be considered 'What if Droop-a-Long had decided to go bad instead?' Also, Ricochet was unconscious and weak from his fever so even if he had woken up, there was nothing he could've done to prevent getting kidnapped.


	3. My Friend, My Brother

A/N: Hey there guys! Here's the last chapter of my three-shot, so I hope ya'll enjoy this. Sorry for the length in updates, writer's block has struck me again. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild is also to blame, but I have no regrets. That game is just...mind blowing!

I'll get to my other stories once I'm able to ya'll, so just hang in there please. I'm truly am sorry for the long wait, but I would rather give ya'll a good chapter that I took my time on rather than a rushed one. And yes, I'm from the Southern US if you couldn't tell from all the ya'll's I use in my author notes. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Ricochet Rabbit nor Droop-a-Long! They belong to Hanna-Barbera, while Betty 'Bee' Coyote belongs to iheartgod175. Drag-a-Long Coyote belongs to me.

Warning: This is a darker chapter guys, so read at your own risk! Don't come crying to me if you can't use the bathroom alone at night anymore, alright? XD

* * *

Pain was the first thing he felt as consciousness slowly returned to him, tears filling his eyes as he struggled to open them. 'What the heck happened?' That was the hazy thought that popped in his skull, but his eyes snapped open as the memories of what took place rushed through him. The outlaws! The pink furred coyote hissed as he slowly but surely staggered to his feet, having to lean on the wall so he wouldn't fall again. If anyone had been around, they would've saw nothing but raw terror in his dark green eyes.

"R-Ricochet!" He coughed out, choking and spitting out a wad of saliva mixed with blood. He didn't care that a tooth came out along with that, he had to rescue his friend before it was too late! He clenched his eyes shut as a throbbing ache settled in his skull, and he wiped the sweat and blood away from his eyes. Did he have a concussion? He wasn't aware of it, but he did have one as he slowly made his way out of the office. He hissed as his breathing caused his broken ribs to sear with pain, but he ignored it as the early morning sun shone on his blood caked fur.

His green eyes darted around, looking for something to catch up with the outlaws. "E-Excuse me...sir? M-May I borrow your horse for a bit?" He coughed, the human's eyes widening as the state the deputy was in.

"Droop-a-Long! Of course you may, the outlaws made their way to the northeast! I'd hurry, they have an hour long head start." He untied the animal and made his way over to the coyote, the pink furred male nodding in thanks as he climbed into the saddle. "I have a couple of pistols, so don't go to losing them now! Good luck sir, and bring Ricochet back safely."

"I'll bring my friend back, I promise. They'll be thrown in jail faster than you can think." He growled, soon kicking the horse's sides as he made his way out of town. His lip curled back into a snarl as the scents of his brother and the humans blew into his nostrils because of the strong wind. "Hang on Ricky, I'm coming...please, just hang on."

* * *

Back with the outlaws, Ricochet groaned and blearily cracked his eyes open, hissing as the bright sunlight shone into them. He tried to move, but the rabbit's hands were shackled to the side of the wagon. It was a shoddy job, but he was so weakened from his fever that there was no way he could escape. Even if he did, the key was with Drag-a-Long and the ruthless coyote wouldn't give it up so easily.

"Well, would you look at that boys! Our _special friend_ has finally woken up." The gray furred coyote smiled, but it was far from friendly as he gazed upon the helpless sheriff. The difference in his friend's eyes compared to the outlaw made his blood freeze, but he refused to show fear, for Drag-a-Long would be able to smell it.

"You...think I'm special. How sweet." He coughed, his mouth curling into a smirk as the outlaws glared at him. "What's the look for, fellas? I'm just-" He was cut off as an outlaw jabbed the butt of his gun in the rabbit's stomach, causing him to double over, gagging. The human sneered at him, his yellow teeth from cigars was an unpleasant sight as he leaned forward and hissed to their captive.

"Pipe down, ya good for nothing fuzzball or we'll be having hasenpfeffer for dinner tonight!" What made Ricochet's stomach roll was the fact he knew exactly what that was, but he couldn't resist one jab.

"Hah, you look like you could go without a few meals. And knowing me, if ya did eat me I'd give ya indigestion! Or food poisoning, maybe the runs as a bonus. What do ya gotta say to that, tubby? You gonna sit on me?" Ricochet sneered back after he caught his breath, his yellow eyes burning into the outlaws's blue-green ones. The human's eyes flashed with fury as he seized the white furred rabbit by his throat, looking like he was going to either strangle him or snap his neck. A dark chuckle tore through the air as Drag-a-Long smirked at the violence, the coyote leaning back as he lit a cigar and took a puff.

"Now Monty, there's no need to be so violent. He was telling the truth, after all. And besides, he's mine. You know I'll put a bullet right between your eyes. I'm low on my cigars and I haven't had any women in about two weeks, so if I were you I'd let him go." His voice darkened to a low growl, and the said human gulped as his anger faded, his tan face turning white as a ghost as he shoved Ricochet backwards. The rabbit grunted as his back smacked into the wagon's side, the handcuffs preventing him from going far.

"See? Your mama was right about obeying, you live longer." Drag-a-Long mocked, sneering as Monty's pale face turned red in anger and embarrassment as the others laughed at the coyote's tone of voice, since the gang leader sounded like he was talking to a child. "And oh, we're coming into Shadybrook. I do believe I have another sibling to say hello to." Looking over at Ricochet, an evil idea suddenly struck him like lightening. Oh, he knew the perfect way to break his goody-two shoes brother. The psychotic grin that suddenly spread across his face made Jasper and the others scoot away, since that meant he was going to kill someone or cause mischief just for the hell of it.

Ricochet's stomach rolled as a blanket was thrown over him, and a thought went through his mind before the butt of a gun smashed into his temple. 'Droopy, hurry.' He had an ominous feeling that something bad was about to happen, and it was going to be soon.

* * *

Quite a distance away, Droop-a-Long took a swig of water out of his canteen, panting as his broken ribs began to sear in pain once more. He had to stop and let his borrowed horse rest, otherwise the stallion was going to run himself to death. "You did a fine job Phantom, just a bit more to go boy." He muttered, patting the horse's sweaty neck as he climbed back into the saddle. The horse had been watered and rested, and now the poor animal didn't look so ragged. Guilt clawed at the pink coyote's insides, hoping Phantom won't get hurt too badly. He will reward the pure white horse with all the sugar cubes he could eat, once he got back that is.

As Phantom took off once more, Droop-a-Long rubbed his eyes that felt like lead. 'Ugh, I hope the crummy amount of sleep I had doesn't come back to bite me.' He sighed and took a deep breath to calm his nerves down, because he knew any fear or nervousness on his part could be fatal to him and Ricochet. An ominous feeling crept upon him, like something was telling him all hell would break loose, and some folks will be dead. Shaking his head, he tried not to worry about it for worrying was the rabbit's job.

'Please, God..please help me bring my friend back home alive.' Droop-a-Long prayed, he and Ricochet didn't pray to the Big Guy Upstairs as often as his parents did, and that made him ashamed for only now was he praying during this bad time. He took a breath, the fear and worry quickly fading away as a sense of peace fell upon him like a warm blanket. He smiled, knowing that with God by his side he has nothing to worry about.

"I'm coming, Ricochet. Those outlaws will be brought to justice!" He vowed, seeing the wagon wheel and horse prints in the dirt made him realize he was getting closer. "Please, hold on."

* * *

Back with Drag-a-Long, he smirked as he kicked the door down that he knew his sister worked in. "Well, look what we have here!" The screams outside were from the two gangs keeping everything in chaos, the sheriff in Shadybrook had already been killed thanks to him. A startled yelp escaped the lavender hued coyote, her light brown eyes filled with terror as her oldest sibling aimed his pistol at her. "Hello there, _father."_ He sneered, before the older coyote could protect himself or his daughter, Drag-a-Long quickly aimed his pistol at the older male and pulled the trigger.

Betty screamed in horror as five shots ran out, the dead copper furred male slumping over and falling to the ground. "If you don't want to join him, then get your pansy self on over here. Now." He growled out, reloading his pistol as his cold green eyes burned into her brown ones. Betty stumbled on over to him, choked sobs escaping her as tears streamed down her face.

"Y-You monster...You killed Pa! H-How could you!" She choked out, crying out as her head snapped to the side after he slapped her. He snarled at her, disgusted at her blubbering.

"Shut up Betty, I have no time to listen to your whining. And besides, Pa was the reason why I'm in this state." He scoffed, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back as he put the pistol to the back of her head. "Now get moving, we don't have all day." All the female could do was what he said, tears still pouring down her face. If she survived this, she was going to find Ma and tell her how much she loved her.

'Please, somebody help me!' She pleaded, not knowing that Droop-a-Long was about to come into town. The bright sunlight caused her to hiss as it shone into her eyes, she had to blink to get the spots out of her vision. She was shoved to the ground, and she screamed in pain as she was shot in the leg to prevent her from escaping.

"Get that rabbit and put him next to her. Shoot him in the leg also, don't need him to run and find someone." The outlaw snapped, and another gunshot rang out through the air as Ricochet smashed onto the ground next to Betty, his face pale with pain. The sound of hoof-beats went through Drag-a-Long's ears, a smile spreading across his muzzle as he turned around and watched as his brother finally made his way to them.

"Look alive boys, my baby brother has finally come to play!" He jeered, opening his arms like he was asking for a hug. His grin got wider as he saw the angry look on his sibling's face when he saw the other injured ones on the ground. "Aw, you can get angry!" He let out a laugh as Droop-a-Long snarled, he was treating this as one huge game.

"How dare you! Leave Ricochet and Betty alone, you no good murderer!" The pink furred male snarled as he jumped off the horse. Jasper grinned, knowing things were about to get ugly. All the outlaws formed a circle, pointing their guns at him to prevent Droop-a-Long from making any sudden moves.

* * *

"D-Droopy!" Ricochet and Betty shouted at the same time, joy filling them as they realized there was hope yet. Seeing the dark, angry look on Droop-a-Long's face was something the rabbit prayed he'd never see again. "Do something, h-he killed Pa! Don't let him get away!" Betty sobbed, the female wanted to curl up at the enraged look on her brother's face.

"You killed Pa?! You monster!" He bared his teeth, his claws starting to show as his rage got worse. The older male smirked and nodded at him, not phased at committing patricide not even five minutes ago.

"Now now, that's not what you're here for. Let's play a game Droopy, it's called Picking. You get to choose which one lives and which one dies." A sinister chuckle tore from him at the horrified look on his brother's face. "What, you thought you were only saving your rabbit friend? Idiot." He stepped towards him, his claws gleaming in the sunlight.

"I'll give you five minutes, better choose wisely. Go ahead and have some words for them, whichever you save can keep on talking. But for the doomed one? Well, I suppose I could let the sap have a few last words. It's 8:30, 8:35 is your deadline. One more thing, I'm not going to put the bullet in their skull." With a stab of horror, Droop-a-Long knew what he was about to say next.

"You, my simpleton of a failed sibling, will done the honors. Have fun!" He stepped behind the injured ones, yanking them to their feet. "Five minutes, and one of their clocks will stop ticking." Ricochet scoffed and spat at him.

"Drag-a-Long, you're so full of crap I'm amazed it's not flying out of your mouth. Even when Droopy saves his sibling, I'm not going to be scared! You're just a thug that enjoys pain, you no good coward!" The rabbit wheezed as the coyote seized him by the throat, his claws digging into the flesh. A rumbling growl escaped the outlaw leader as he hissed savagely.

"Don't you DARE call me a coward, you disgusting bottom feeder! Or I'll go ahead and splatter your sorry amount of a brain onto this dirt!" Ricochet simply laughed, ignoring the fact he could die in four minutes as he wheezed.

"Aww..I hurt the little boy's feelings! I do believe it's time for your diaper to be changed!" One outlaw made a strangled sound, and that was the last he made as Drag-a-Long aimed and fired, thinking the human had laughed at him. Droop-a-Long shuddered as the dead outlaw fell to the ground, knowing that it will happen to either his sister or his best friend. Suddenly, another option popped into his mind.

It was one that made him want to throw up, but he knew that it was the only way to save both of them. His younger sister's face was so pale, she was unable to say a word out of pure terror. She was shaking so badly she looked ready to faint, while Ricochet was still showing pure defiance in the face of death.

Time ticked down, and finally Drag-a-Long smiled as 8:35 finally came. "So, have you decided yet? A shame no one was able to have any final words...oh well." He tapped his foot, his hands weren't near his guns for he knew that he had no reason to use them again. "I'm waiting."

"Y-Yes, I did make my decision. And...all I can say is this: I'm not a monster!" Before he pulled the trigger, Droop-a-Long moved quickly, his borrowed pistol that was aimed at Ricochet and it was jerked towards his brother, the bullet smashing into the older coyote's chest before he could react. He crumpled to the ground, the two captives released as the now deceased outlaw's hands slackened off of them. The sound of fast, heavy breathing filled the air as Droop-a-Long struggled to not have a mental breakdown as he sunk to his knees.

"I k-killed him..I-I killed my own brother!" That was all he was able to choke out before he emptied the contents of his stomach, the shocked expression on his brother's face burned into his mind. He threw the pistol away from him like it bit him, the deputy's eyes dark due to the sheer horror of the act he just committed. Ricochet staggered to his feet, and he cursed as the outlaws made a run for it. No big deal, he'll get 'em once everything's settled down.

"Droopy..Droopy!" He shouted, staggering over to the sobbing coyote. He shook his head and backed away from him.

"N-No, stay away from me! I'm a killer-" He was stopped as Ricochet lunged and wrapped him in a hug, ignoring the hiss as his ribs were touched.

"Don't you see how many more lives you've saved thanks to what you've done? For crying out loud, you know he would've killed us anyways! Don't you dare agree with the fact you could be a monster, ya here? You're far more than that!" The coyote broke down once more, glad to have such a good friend.

* * *

A week has now gone by after the deaths of his father and brother, and sleep was a rare thing as Droop-a-Long walked back into the kitchen for a glass of warm milk. Ricochet made his way into the kitchen, and he had a solemn look on his face as he sat down at the table. "I'm sure you've wondered why I never kill the criminals I catch, unless they commit suicide, right Droopy? I..I'm going to tell you why, so please..." He trailed off, and the coyote sat down next to him.

"It happened when I was about 15, I had a older sister named Rose. Her fur was a light pink, otherwise she looked similar to me. She wouldn't had harmed a fly, she was the sweetest young woman. She was about 18, but we were very close." He sighed and quickly wiped a tear away, what he was about to say will bring up dark memories that he would like to forget. "We...we were walking to the store when we were jumped by gang members." He took a shaky breath, and he exhaled when Droop-a-Long placed a hand on his arm.

"It happened so fast, a gunshot rang out and poor Rose crumpled to the ground with a bullet in her head. They beat the hell out of me, and took all the valuables we both had." He closed his eyes, tears burning as they trickled down his face. "Once I recovered, I found the outlaw that took my sister from me. I was _so angry_ , I was holding the biggest rifle I could find...and I shot him dead." He opened them to find that his friend was crying as well.

"Gosh, you've had that dark secret for years...No wonder...and I thought what I did would frighten you away. I'm so sorry for pushing you away all week." He croaked out, and he wrapped the rabbit in a hug. Ricochet nodded and returned it, praying that things will get better.

It has to be, otherwise his dearest friend will wind up spiraling into a deep, dark depression. Or worse, his spirit would break.

One thing was for sure, he vowed that will never happen..no matter the cost.

* * *

...Wow. Talk about a dark chapter, and a depressing ending to boot! Yeah, I made a lil' headcanon as to why Ricochet doesn't kill, for that event from his teenage years still haunts him to this day. Tell me what ya'll think, and I'll get to my other stories as soon as I'm finished throwing down with writer's block. See you guys and gals later!


End file.
